warframefandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Movimentos
Os movimentos são um conjunto de ações que um jogador pode realizar com o Warframe e a arma corpo-a-corpo. Isso inclui rolamentos, corrida na parede, ataques e acrobacias. Movimentos arma corpo-a-corpo Melee (ver: 2.0) é uma forma de sistema de combate que utiliza armas afiadas ou contundentes e ataques de espaços fechados. Todo ataque faz com que o jogador dê um único passo adiante. No entanto, se o jogador estiver agachado, os ataques combinados não causarão um passo à frente. Armas brancas podem ser equipadas no slot terciário do arsenal em Warframe. As armas de combate corpo a corpo atuais consistem em várias classes, nas quais cada classe de armas possui um conjunto único de animações de ataque, incluindo ataques normais, de salto, de deslize, de discrição, de acabamento, de combos e de bloqueio. Movimentos Archwing Manobras de Archwimg são um conjunto de ações que um jogador pode realizar com a Archwing, um conjunto de asas mecânicas usadas por um Tenno para voar e se envolver em combate no espaço e debaixo d'água. Controle de vôo de uma Archwing são semelhantes aos controles terrestres normais, com algumas variações para o movimento tridimensional. O movimento é controlado com as teclas W C e S do Espaço Ctrl e o mouse, em conjunto. Ao contrário do combate ao solo, Archwings mantém o impulso após liberar as teclas de movimento no meio do vôo. Uma velocidade maior permite uma costa adicional. Golpear objetos em alta velocidade resultará em danos causados por Archwing, tornando a evasão de colisão importante para a jogabilidade. As manobras ainda permanecem as mesmas em combate submersível, embora com velocidade reduzida devido à água que circunda o jogador. Sprinting right Sprinting fará com que o Warframe abaixe sua arma e se mova em uma velocidade muito maior. Cada Warframe tem uma velocidade de sprint de base diferente. Ataques irá cancelar o sprint, mas certas armas corpo a corpo podem ser balanceadas durante a corrida. As velocidades de aceleração podem ser aumentadas com Rush, Armored Agility, Speed Drift, and the Sprint Boost Aura. Em Configurações, você pode configurar uma nova seleção de teclas para Ativar / Desativar para acelerar automaticamente. Isso é útil para que você não acabe segurando o botão de corrida o tempo todo. Rolling right Rolling (rolamento) é uma manobra evasiva de combate básica usada para sair do caminho de um inimigo, evadir balas, granadas ou ataques corpo a corpo e a transição de cobertura para cobertura . Também pode ser usado como uma manobra furtiva enquanto se agacha. O curto estourar de velocidade pode evitar a detecção em situações em que a velocidade lenta de crouch-walk não é suficiente. Rolling também reduz todo o dano recebido pelo jogador em 75% durante sua animação. Rolling sacode certos inimigos ou projéteis que se apegam ao jogador (como Latchers, Maggots ou Leeches) e também podem "dissipar" certos efeitos de status, como esporos de Swat Mutalist MOA e efeitos de Banish indesejados. O jogador deve desocupar o local, enquanto os Latchers ainda explodirão alguns momentos depois. Realizar esta manobra no ar enquanto se cai evita uma queda difícil que impede que você se mova momentaneamente. O rolamento ocorre involuntariamente se aterrissar de um salto com muito impulso para a frente. Sidespring right Ao apontar, mova-se de lado e toque o botão de corrida para fazer um rolo lateral. As duas animações de rolagem dodge diferem ligeiramente, pois o rolo para a esquerda inclui uma pequena animação de salto que o Warframe completa no final de seu rolo, enquanto o rodeio que roda para a direita é simplesmente um rolo. A partir de agora, o alcance do siderolling é curto comparado para os outros, ainda é útil devido à redução de danos. Tal como acontece com todas as manobras de rolamento, ele pode ser usado no ar para ajustar uma trajetória ou desembarque. Backspring right Enquanto mantém pressionado o botão de direção, segure a tecla Voltar e toque o botão de rolo para fazer um salto para trás. Esta manobra é útil para colocar uma distância modesta entre o jogador e qualquer ameaça, mantendo sua orientação. Tal como acontece com todas as manobras de rolamento, ele pode ser usado no ar para ajustar uma trajetória ou desembarque. Realizar esta manobra no ar enquanto se cai evita uma queda difícil que impede que você se mova momentaneamente. Crouching Crouching reduz o Warframe a uma média de cerca de meia altura, aumentando a capacidade de sobrevivência e discrição apresentando inimigos com uma caixa de seleção menor. Quando agachado, o movimento quase normal ainda é possível, embora mais lento. No entanto, você ainda pode rolar enquanto está agachado. Se crouch for ativado, você fica agachado. Pressione V (padrão) para alternar entre agachamento. Deslizando right Deslizar é agachar enquanto se desloca. Isso trará um Warframe para uma parada gradual (exceto quando deslizar para baixo em uma inclinação). As armas à distância podem ser usadas enquanto deslizam e um ataque corpo a corpo cria uma manobra de combate separada. Deslizar é útil para passar rapidamente pelos obstáculos que, de outra forma, deveriam ser rastreados por Crouching. Divekick right Esta ação ajudará a manter o impulso e permitir que o Warframe viaje mais. Sua distância de salto também é melhorada, permitindo que você alcance lugares distantes. Além disso, anula o rolamento involuntário realizado pelo Warframe quando cai de alturas com impulso para a frente. Realizar esta manobra no ar enquanto se cai evita uma queda difícil que impede que você se mova momentaneamente. Divekicking eliminará a maioria dos inimigos com sucesso, infligindo um dano menor de impacto. Pulando Uma função básica de salto que impulsiona os jogadores para cima. Muitos poderes não podem ser usados durante o salto. Pulo Duplo Os jogadores podem facilmente executar o salto duplo tocando o botão de salto duas vezes, permitindo que eles atinjam um destino mais alto. O salto duplo traz o impulso do jogador e pode ser usado em conjunto com outras manobras avançadas para alcançar uma conquista complexa. Além disso, entrar em contato com qualquer superfície - parede e solo, irá recarregar a capacidade do jogador de aumentar o salto novamente. Realizar esta manobra no ar enquanto se caia impedirá uma queda difícil que o impeça de se mover momentaneamente, dependendo da altura em que você o executa. Salto Bala Ao deslizar ou agachar-se, pressionar o botão de salto fará com que o Warframe se aumente no ar em velocidade aumentada em relação à direção da direção da câmera, permitindo que o Warframe feche um espaço mais longo ou atinja um destino mais alto. O salto bala enquanto a câmera apontada para o chão impulsionará os jogadores para cima e ligeiramente para a frente, permitindo que eles visem facilmente os inimigos terrestres no meio do ar (geralmente em conjunto com o Aim Glide). O salto bala também parece lidar com dano 100 de e proc garantido dentro de um raio de 3 metros (dano caindo sobre a distância) de onde o usuário inicia o salto. Esse dano pode ser modificado e amplificado por alguns Modos Exilus, como Piercing Step. Edge Grab right Depois de saltar, o Warframe tentará agarrar-se a uma borda de qualquer tipo e, em seguida, tentar subir de uma posição em pé independentemente, se houver espaço suficiente para ficar parado ou não. Os jogadores podem dar um duplo salto enquanto atirando as bordas para virar para cima, conseguindo uma subida mais rápida. Wall Dash Execute em uma parede, em seguida, toque em saltar e uma chave direcional para executar a ponta da parede. Vertical Dirija-se a uma direção perpendicular em direção a uma parede e, em seguida, toque em saltar para o painel de parede para cima. Os jogadores podem continuar a traçar a parede indefinidamente, segurando o salto, e podem mudar de forma flexível para empurrar lateralmente apontando a câmera em relação à direção. Quanto mais rápida a velocidade de sprint do Warframe, mais rápido ele pode escalar. Horizontal Corra com menos de um ângulo de 70 graus em direção a uma parede e toque saltar para a ponta da parede na parede. Os jogadores podem continuar a ponta da parede indefinidamente, segurando o salto, e podem mudar de forma flexível para baixar o muro para cima, apontando a câmera em relação à direção. Quanto mais rápida a velocidade de sprint do Warframe, mais rápido ele pode escalar. Os jogadores também podem se afastar da parede, apontando a câmera em relação à direção com a qual os jogadores desejam se afastar. Wall Latch Durante a corrida da parede, os jogadores podem se prender na parede que apontar. Isso pára todos os movimentos que os jogadores atualmente possuem e permanecerão estacionários no local, permitindo que eles disparem contra inimigos de um ponto alto. Os jogadores que usam o trinco da parede também podem lançar algumas habilidades que normalmente não podem ser lançadas no ar. No entanto, os jogadores só podem realizar esta manobra por um período limitado de seis segundos e ndash; Se o temporizador se esgotar, eles irão bloquear involuntariamente a parede. Realizar esta manobra no ar enquanto se cai evita uma queda difícil que impede que você se mova momentaneamente. Esta manobra compartilha seu temporizador com Aim Gliding. Enemy Vaulting Essa manobra é semelhante a um painel de parede, já que o jogador recebe um pequeno levantamento ao abater um inimigo. Em vôo, aproximando-se de um NPC, amigo ou inimigo, existe uma opção para abaixar-se sobre eles. Isso permite uma maior mobilidade quando o jogador precisa encontrar cobertura, uma saída ou um ponto aplicável para atacar. Isso pode ser feito indefinidamente, desde que haja inimigos ou aliados nas proximidades. Isso geralmente também derruba inimigos. Zipline Ziplines são linhas penduradas entre dois objetos, que podem ser encontrados em vários mapas. Os jogadores podem montar ziplines pressionando a tecla Usar (X padrão) para apanhar instantaneamente a linha de tirolesa, fazendo com que o Warframe se agache como uma corda bamba. A montagem de tirolesas pode ser realizada enquanto o jogador estiver na proximidade da linha, mesmo no meio do ar, e pode ser montado em qualquer parte do seu comprimento. Desmontar de uma linha de tirolesa pode ser feito pressionando a tecla Usar novamente ou executando uma manobra como Bala Salto. Os jogadores podem caminhar, correr e deslizar ao longo do comprimento da tirolesa à vontade, bem como armas de fogo. No entanto, os jogadores não conseguem lançar poderes ao montar uma tirolesa, nem usar ataques corpo a corpo. Categoria:Esboço de Artigos Categoria:Movimentos